The Game
by dmsfanman
Summary: This is the second short story chronologically in my series covering Daria's senior year in college. It follows "The Bench" by a few weeks. Daria travels to Bromwell to see Tom and to go to the Bromwell-Raft football game.
1. TGIF!

_This is the second short story in my series covering Daria's senior year in college. It follows "The Bench" by a few weeks._

 **TGIF!**

Daria picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Her last class of the week had ended just an hour ago. As a senior she had priority in registration and managed to schedule her classes to end before noon on Fridays. In the short time since the end of class she had managed to get back to her apartment, stuff all she needed into a backpack. Now with her peacoat on and the backpack over it she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair framed an oval face. The round glasses she wore had been her trademark since high school, though now her glasses were wire rimmed and somewhat smaller. She looked back at her own brown eyes.

Daria thought to herself, 'Well here we go. I'm off to Newtowne to see Tom for the first time since we got back together. I just hope he won't hate me by the end of this weekend.' With that thought in mind she walked out the door and double checked that it was in fact locked.

Daria made her way from her apartment down to the "T," Boston's subway, and waited for the next train. She was starting to realize just how nervous she was. The connection with the train to Newtowne was tight, but very manageable. She had her ticket. This was a quick trip – out Friday and back Sunday. The Raft versus Bromwell football game was Saturday, though Daria didn't especially care about sports. Would they even go to the game? She knew that the real issue was what was going to happen over the weekend. What was Tom expecting from her? What did she expect from Tom?

The subway train arrived and Daria got on and found a seat. The ride to the station would not take very long. Once on the train to Newtowne she would listen to music on her new digital device – a Christmas present from Quinn. It was much more convenient than trying to use her laptop or an old cassette player, Maybe some music would help calm her nerves.

Each stop along the way seemed to drag on and on. Daria kept looking at the cover of her phone, which displayed the time. Everything was moving on schedule, so why did this ride seem to be taking forever? As the subway train moved on Daria sat and tapped her foot and drummed her fingers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the main train station. Daria sprang up and was the first one out of the doors.

Walking through the station Daria followed the signs to the tracks. She checked the display board and found that her train was leaving from Track 2. She made her way there. It seemed like a long walk down the platform to where the conductor stood by the door. As she arrived he greeted her and asked about her destination. When she told him it was Newtowne he told her which car she should sit in. Daria stepped up on the stool, walked up the steps and turned right into the car. There was a window seat about halfway down the aisle. She went and sat in it. By the time the conductor had called 'All Aboard' and closed the door Daria was listening to her music and staring out the window. She felt a lurch as the train began its journey. By the middle of the afternoon she would be in Tom's apartment. The very thought terrified her.

Just after the conductor checked her ticket Daria felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the display and saw that it was Tom calling. She answered, "Hey."

"Hey Daria." Tom asked, "Are you on the train?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I made it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you. I'll meet you on the platform. OK?"

Daria deadpanned, "Sure beats taking a taxi." She hoped her nerves weren't audible in her voice.

"I was thinking of something even more romantic. Maybe an ox cart?" Tom retorted.

Daria replied, "My impression of Bromwell just declined. Is that all you 'Bromies' can afford? I would at least think a horse drawn carriage would be in order."

Tom laughed, "Good retort, Daria. You get the last word again. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Bye Tom," Daria said as she ended the call. She was still nervous, but the call had at least relaxed her a little bit. She tried to nap a bit as her music played.

….

Tom flipped his phone closed after talking to Daria. He looked around his apartment at the state of things. Kitchen cleaned- check. Floor vacuumed – check. Bed sheets changed – check. Deodorizer used – check. Trash taken out – check. Now all that was left was dusting and cleaning the bathroom. He would clean the bathroom first and then dust. Daria was not a 'neat freak,' but he did not want her first impression of his place to be that she had walked into a men's locker room or worse! It really wasn't that bad. He did keep the place reasonably clean.

As he put away all of his cleaning supplies Tom checked his watch. The train station was six blocks away. There was just enough time left to walk there and be about five minutes ahead of the train. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. The day had started out a little crisp, but was noticeably warmer now. It was supposed to be a great weekend for Bromwell's homecoming activities.

Saturday morning was the homecoming parade followed by the football game against Raft in the afternoon. Tom chuckled to himself remembering how he and Daria had been caught up together in the Lawndale High School homecoming parade in downtown Lawndale. What was that now, six years ago? Time seemed to fly. At least he had checked the toilet paper supply in the bathroom as part of getting ready for Daria's visit!

Walking along caught in his own thoughts Tom didn't notice the tall girl walking up behind him until he heard her calling, "Tommy, oh Tommy!"

Tom turned around and looked at her. The tall thin blonde was wearing a skirt that was really too short, especially for the coolness of this morning. It was getting a little cool for flip-flops as well. Of course being a little cold would highlight other features which she wanted to show off. He responded, "Hi Muffie. I didn't hear you and really I prefer Tom not Tommy."

"OK. Whatever," Muffie replied while rolling her big blue eyes. "Are you planning on going to Terry's homecoming party this weekend? It should be pretty wild."

"We'll see about that," Tom said. "I talked to Terry earlier in the week. My girlfriend is coming for the weekend. She may not want to go to the party. She is not a big partier."

"Bring her along anyway," Muffie replied. "It'll be fun. Where does she go to school?"

"Raft," Tom said.

"Oh. Well, I don't care how you got yourself involved with a Raftie, but bring her anyway. She can see that we really party at Bromwell. See you tomorrow night," Muffie said and walked off.

Tom turned around and continued toward the train station. It would truly surprise him if Daria actually agreed to go to a party. It just wasn't her thing. But, he would ask anyway.

Arriving at the platform, Tom could just hear the train's horn in the distance. It was certainly not more than a minute later that the train was pulling into the station. As several people got off he started looking for Daria. When he saw her he walked quickly toward her, embraced her and gave her a big kiss.

Just touching Daria made Tom tingle. The feel and taste of her lips and the smell of her hair filled his entire universe with warmth and goodness. He could think of absolutely nothing better than holding her in his embrace.

"Hmmm," Daria said pulling away just slightly and looking up into Tom's gray eyes. "Hi there. Do I know you?" It was nice to see his chiseled face again, too.

Tom chuckled, "I'm Tom. Want to come up to my place?"

"Only if you are really nice to me."

Tom kissed Daria again and said, "I promise."

"OK. Let's go then." Daria left Tom's embrace and the two started toward his apartment.

"Would you like me to carry your backpack?" Tom asked.

"I'm good," Daria replied. "It is not that heavy. All I brought were some clothes, my laptop, and my toiletries."

The two walked toward Tom's apartment. They chatted about being done with classes for the week and what was coming up in next week's classes. Once in the apartment Daria put her backpack by the couch in the living room and hung her coat on a hook behind the front door. Then she actually took a moment and looked around the apartment.

"Nice place, Tom," Daria remarked as she looked around his apartment in the old Victorian house. It had one bedroom, a living area which was more like a great room with the kitchen as part of it, and a bathroom. The woodwork had been restored and was quite nice. Certainly it had more character than Daria's campus apartment. Though very functional, in comparison to Tom's apartment her place had the décor of a nondescript motel.

Tom responded, "Thanks. I really like it. It is right by the campus and convenient to everything I think I need. Should we go and walk around the campus?"

"Sure. That sounds good after bouncing around on a train. Let me use the bathroom and then we can get going." Daria went off and was soon back putting on her peacoat. She and Tom started walking through the Bromwell campus, portions of which were sporting decorations for homecoming.

As they walked along Daria asked, "So, what were you planning for this weekend?"

"Well," Tom replied. "I was thinking that after a nice walk we would try the best pizza around here. It is a place called Luchesi's Pizzeria. It has been around and in the same family since before my parents were students. They also serve Newtowne's craft beer. It is pretty good stuff. The name of it is Bromwell Barrell Brewery. Locals call it 'B Cubed'."

"Wonder why," Daria commented in her total deadpan.

"This weekend the brewery and the local restaurants are featuring 'Bromwell Bottle Blonde' just for homecoming."

Daria asked, "Does that come with a picture of a cheerleader on the bottle?"

"I don't know. But, we shouldn't have a problem getting a seat if we eat a little early, say around five or five-thirty."

"OK."

"Then I thought we could either go to the homecoming film festival in the arts center or if you prefer there a couple of current movies playing downtown."

Daria asked, "What is playing at the film festival?"

Tom reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a brochure. Reading from it he recited, "They have three different films going on at the same time and three shown over the evening for a total of nine. There is a Franco Zeffirelli track with 'Taming of the Shrew,' "Jane Eyre,' and 'Tea with Mussolini.' On the second screen they have a Mel Brooks track with 'The Producers,' 'Young Frankenstein,' and 'Space Balls.' The third screen is a mix of films by German directors including 'The Marriage of Maria Braun,' 'Nosferatu the Vampyre,' and 'Kinski Paganini.' At midnight there will be a showing of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.' The first showing is at 6:00 pm."

Daria deadpanned, "I think I can guess which ones will be the most popular."

"We can go to any one you want," Tom said with a note of excitement. Then he went on, "The alternative is to just hang out in my apartment and watch something. I wouldn't mind that if it is what you would like to do. Tomorrow is homecoming. I am assuming you are not interested in the parade."

Stopping and turning toward Tom Daria said, "You've got that right. I've had enough of homecoming parades for one lifetime. While I have to admit I enjoyed being with you that afternoon, nevertheless I loathed the parade. I especially loathed being accosted by Mr. O'Neil dressed in that stupid lion costume. What is Bromwell's mascot? I hope it isn't the Bromwell boa constrictor or some such loathsome animal."

"Actually, it is the Bromwell Bison," Tom said.

Still looking at him and holding his hand Daria came back in her total deadpan with, "Well, my plan for the weekend involves enjoying the time I spend with you. However, I am not getting gored."

Looking at Daria's intense stare Tom said, "OK. Message received." The two continued walking. "Tomorrow's weather ought to be really nice. It will be perfect for the football game. I thought we would go to that. We can then hit a couple places for drinks and dinner afterward. Also, a friend of mine is having a party. It should be fun."

"I'll go to the football game," Daria said. "I'm not much of one for sports, but sometimes watching the crowd is more fun than the game. Did you get us tickets in the student section?"

"Actually, no," Tom remarked. "We are in the alumni section. My Dad buys two season tickets every year, but rarely if ever uses them. I have used them as a student and sometimes relatives will want to go to a game. But for the most part they are simply a donation."

Daria commented, "Well at least it will reduce the likelihood of someone who is drunk vomiting on me or trying to pass me up the stands, though I'm not pretty enough to warrant that attention."

Tom stopped, looked over at her and replied, "I think you are pretty hot." As he said that he leaned over and kissed her hair.

Daria replied, "Thanks Tom, but I think you should get your eyes checked. Accountants can develop bad vision from adding all those columns of numbers, you know. Let's start heading toward that pizza place you mentioned. Once we have some food we can decide on a movie."


	2. Saturday Morning

**Saturday Morning**

Tom shifted around and then opened his eyes. The couch he had bought at the thrift store was actually pretty comfortable. He reached over, grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was 7:30 am. He threw off his blanket and decided to get up, shave, and run through the shower. On his way he put his ear to the bedroom door. He could hear Daria's steady breathing. She was clearly sound asleep. Tom knew that it could easily be two hours before she awakened. However, he had his clothes with him.

After showering Tom decided not to use the blow drier. So, he toweled his sandy hair as dry as he could and combed it out. Looking at himself in the mirror he was pleased. He may not be 'ripped' but he was fit. After shaving his angled face was smooth. He put on his jeans and sweatshirt and headed into the kitchen.

Tom wanted to do something special for Daria when she awoke. He wanted to make her something much better than a pair of toaster tarts for breakfast. Two things that he had learned about himself in college were that first, he hated bad food. Second, he had no desire to live on restaurant or institutional food. That meant that he needed to learn to shop and to cook. Thursday he had gone shopping for the weekend. While they would eat out more than once, at the very least he wanted Daria to sample his cooking. He started prepping breakfast by juicing the oranges from a bag he had bought. He would also prep cheese, red peppers, and eggs for omelets. He had bacon and prepped potatoes for hashbrowns. He pulled out the coffee maker and cups, but since he had whole bean coffee he didn't want to grind it before Daria was up. The game started at one o'clock and he planned that for lunch they would get a snack at the stadium and then find dinner later on downtown. After getting everything ready he sat down on the couch and started surfing the internet on his laptop.

It was just after nine when the bedroom door opened and Daria staggered out wearing a long t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of socks. She didn't have her glasses on and was clutching a small toiletries bag. Tom looked up and said, "Good morning gorgeous!"

Daria turned around and looked at him. "Your eyes must be as bad as mine," she deadpanned. "Now let me at least go make myself look semi-human and then we can talk." With that she turned and disappeared into the bathroom. A little while later she reemerged and made a beeline to the bedroom. Her hair was brushed and she had at least straightened her clothing. It only took her a few minutes to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She came out wearing her glasses.

Tom got up and went over to Daria. He hugged her and said, "Can I kiss you now?"

Hugging him back Daria looked up at Tom and gave him a big kiss. She smiled and said, "There. Isn't it better after I brushed my teeth? Of course that's not to mention that I no longer feel like a zombie as well. By the way, thanks for letting me sleep in the bed."

Letting go of Daria Tom commented, "I want you to be comfortable when you visit me. Besides, I don't mind that couch. It is actually pretty comfortable."

"Liar," Daria replied.

"Seriously, Daria, it is comfortable. Would I want to only sleep on the couch? No I would not. But for a few nights it is fine. I don't have a backache and I feel well rested. How did you sleep?"

Daria answered, "I slept like a log. I am amazed how quiet this apartment is and so close to campus as well! I don't think my campus apartment at Raft is ever this quiet. Now, what are you planning for breakfast? I see you've got some things out. I know I could sure use some coffee!"

Tom first served Daria the fresh orange juice. Then he ground the coffee and started it brewing with the feeling that the day was starting off well. He just hoped that by the end it would have been a great day.

…..

Daria thought that the football game had been fairly exciting – if you actually liked football. She had maybe only been to one or two football games since high school. Her recollection was that both times were when Jane was dating some guy who wanted them all to go to a game. Professional football tickets were way too expensive for students, so a Raft game it was! BFAC had no sports.

Both the Raft and Bromwell teams were terrible. That was half the fun today. Both teams fumbled and looked for the big breaks to get them to the goal line. The big breaks came more by accident than through skill. But, that is what you get when you go to a small college that can't afford the big athletic budgets of a large state university. All in all it was a fun time. Now with just a few seconds left and Bromwell trailing by two points they were going to try for a field goal. That would decide the game.

Bromwell's center hiked the ball to the holder. He nearly fumbled it but managed to get it in place. As the rushers came forward the kicker made contact with the ball and it flew into the air. One of the Raft players got a couple of fingers on the ball, but it sailed on past. The Raft player's tipping of the ball was just enough to change its course to fly through the upright goal posts. Without the help of the Raft player it clearly would have gone wide and missed goal. The gun ended the game and Bromwell had won by one point.

Tom gave Daria a hug and led her by the hand out of Bromwell's small stadium. "Thank you for coming to the game," He said. "I know that football isn't your cup of tea. But I really enjoyed being with you here."

Daria deadpanned, "If this is the greatest sacrifice I ever make for our relationship, then I will count myself lucky. Besides, who could resist watching 22 men padded beyond recognition as being human chase after each other while they hold the sewn up and blown up skin of a dead pig? Judging from the way they handled the ball today the pig must have been greased!"

Tom laughed so hard he had to stop and catch his breath. He turned and pulled Daria into his arms and kissed her. Then he commented, "Have you considered being a sports broadcaster as a career? I absolutely love your sense of humor."

"Thanks Tom. At least you didn't force me to go to the parade. Going to the game is the least I could do."

"Let's walk through campus and see the floats from the parade. They park them near 'Old Main.' This way we can walk around and see them without having to endure a parade. Besides, there is a tradition of giving out hot spiced apple cider and donuts there after the game. It is something the alumni association does."

"Far be it for me to turn down free cider and donuts. After that maybe we can go hunting for some real food – free or otherwise?"

"You're on. After eating we can find this party Terry is having. There will undoubtedly be free beer there."

Daria chuckled, "I would be a poor excuse for a college student if I turned down free beer. Besides, since this is homecoming at Bromwell I assume people will buy decent beer and not just a keg of Mountain Boulder Light or some other such form of flavored water."

Tom cringed and remarked, "Mountain Stone Light. Eeew."

Daria made the comment, "Try a party at Boston College of Fine Arts sometime. That is all they can afford. If you are lucky the keg has only been open for a week."


	3. Party Time!

**Party Time!**

After eating some dinner Tom and Daria started out toward Terry's house. The only place that hadn't had a line down the block was the Falafel Palace. It was Daria's first time eating the vegetarian staple from the Middle East. She and Tom both had two half pitas stuffed with it and a salad. They washed it down with Ultra-Cola. With food and plenty of caffeine in their systems they were ready to check out the party.

There was considerable revelry going on in Newtowne that night. Daria noticed that the police were clearly making themselves visible to maybe mitigate the rowdiness of the crowd. She had heard stories of things getting out of hand in some places and the result was rioting and burning furniture in the middle of the road. That didn't seem like it would be the Bromwell crowd's style, though.

Tom and Daria reached Terry's place. The house was clearly a bit rundown. Not bad enough for the property to be considered blighted, but the house could definitely use some paint and either the porch or steps were crooked. Daria couldn't quite tell. Terry was sitting on one side of the covered front porch. There was a keg sitting beside him. Tom and Daria walked up the uneven steps.

"Hi Terry," Tom said. "Getting a good crowd?"

Terry replied, "Most of the seniors in accounting are here. Some of the people from management are here, too. Who do you have with you tonight?"

Daria had to bring herself quickly back to reality. The thought of a whole party of accountants was overwhelming. Footwear would no doubt be important, since they would all be looking at each other's shoes all night. Throw in a couple management types and you would then have the ability to pass judgment on peoples shoes. Maybe Quinn's major fit her after all.

Tom introduced Daria to Terry. Terry got up, shook hands with Daria and poured each of them a beer. As he handed Daria her beer he asked, "So, what is your major?"

"English," Daria responded. "My primary interest area is literature, but I am taking classes in writing as well."

Daria and Tom stood there for about 20 minutes talking to Terry. While they were doing that several people came out and refilled their beers. A redhead came out who reminded Daria a little of her sister, except that this girl was much taller. She seemed to want to talk to Terry, so Daria and Tom went inside.

"Whoa!" Tom exclaimed. "The music in here is deafening and there is not much light."

Daria's eyes adjusted quickly, but she truly wished for a pair of earplugs. Looking around the room she saw people talking, dancing – if you could call those drunken gyrations dancing – and others either locked in embraces or looking like that was their intention. There was one blonde that seemed to be staring at Tom. Someone off to the side called out to Tom. He turned toward the sound.

"Hey Tom! Who's the chick?"

Tom answered, "This is my girlfriend, Daria."

As he was turning back toward Daria the blonde walked up, grabbed Tom and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. Tom was momentarily in shock and didn't quite know what to do. After about 3 seconds, and a good taste of the woman's tongue, he tried to push her away, but she was really hanging on. Finally, he freed a hand and pushed her face away.

Daria stood there momentarily in shock.

"Muffie!" Tom shouted. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

Muffie grabbed Tom again and pulled him in. That is when she said, "Oh Tommy! Muffie wants to feel you in her muffin tonight. Come on with me. Dump this misery chick from Raft and we can have a whole night of fun!"

While Muffie was assaulting Tom, Daria felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and some weasely guy, who was clearly drunk, said to her, "Hey baby. You're kind of cute in a scrawny sort of way. Want to go upstairs?"

Daria shook off his grasp, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No. Leave me alone." Then she turned back to Tom. That was when the weasel spun her around and tried to put his hand where she didn't want it. Daria grabbed the guy's hand, locked his wrist and then bent it. He screamed in pain. She drove him to his knees. His wrist made a cracking sound. Daria reached over, grabbed a half empty cup of beer off a table and threw it into his eyes. She turned and stormed out of the house. Last she knew her assailant was screaming and she didn't care.

Meanwhile Tom was still trying to get Muffie off of him without causing her injury. She kept coming back. Finally he just looked at her and said, "Muffie, you're stoned."

"So," She replied.

"Well, if you weren't stoned you would know that I would prefer my right hand to you any day. At least I wouldn't catch anything."

Muffie stopped a minute, stared at Tom. Then she slapped him – hard – and walked away. Tom was able to take some of the force out of her blow, but it still stung. He looked around for Daria and didn't see her. He went outside and still didn't see her. He asked one of the people on the porch if they had seen anyone leave. One said he saw a short woman in a peacoat leave and head back toward campus. He told Tom that the way she was walking she seemed really angry.

Tom walked out to the sidewalk and stood there a moment to think. Daria had her backpack back at his apartment. He knew she had her computer in it as well as her change of clothes and pajamas. Had she not had her computer with her, then she might have gone directly to the train station. She would probably have told him to just drop her things off at her parents next time he went to Lawndale. There was a late train for Boston leaving in about 15 minutes. Counting himself lucky he set out for his apartment. He could only imagine what Daria might be thinking about Muffie and what else might have happened that led to her leaving like that. Eating away at his insides was the idea that in those few moments he might have lost his love. His stomach was in a knot before he had even walked a block.

As Tom was walking home Daria arrived at the house. She was angry. Once again she had been humiliated. Her feelings were hurt. Tom had no business taking her to that party. He knew she didn't like that sort of thing. She was also wondering what was up with that she-devil that had jumped on him. Daria sat down on the steps. Eventually Tom would come home and let her into the apartment. There were no more trains back to Boston tonight. She had called the toll-free number to find out. The next one was early tomorrow morning. She just might be on it. She was even considering breaking up with Tom again, though thinking that made her very sad. Slowly she put her face in her gloved hands and started to sob.

Tom could see Daria sitting on the steps of the house half a block away. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. The closest thing he had to a plan was to let her into his apartment, get her something to drink, and then try to talk with her. At this point he was not angry. He was just hurt that things had gone so badly this evening. Up until then the weekend had been wonderful.

"Hey Daria."

"Hey Tom. I'm cold. Can we go inside?" Daria sniffed.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you Daria," Tom said with a certain note of pleading in his voice. He could see that her eyes were red. Tom got out his key and unlocked the door to his apartment. The two went in where it was warm.

Tom turned on the lights. After walking in Daria just stood there looking out the window. Tom walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She wiggled away from him.

"Talk to me?" Tom asked quietly.

Daria whirled around and looked at Tom. Her eyebrows were knit tight almost to the point of touching. Tom knew the look Daria was giving him was one of extreme anger.

Daria fired off three questions as if they were coming out of a machine gun. "What were you thinking taking me to a party like that? What kind of place is Bromwell? Who was that blonde?"

"Do you want answers or are you just mad at me?" Tom asked. "If you want, then I will answer your questions. But, I want you to listen to my answers."

Daria continued to stand there, crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "OK. Spill it Sloane. I'm listening."

"I took you to that party thinking it would just be the usual type of party around here – people drinking beer, playing music, and engaging in some conversation. I did not expect it to be hormones and bad behavior in overdrive. I don't know what happened to you, but the way that guy was screaming I am guessing he did something to get you very angry. As soon as I could get away from Muffie I followed you."

Daria replied in a still angry voice, "I don't like people touching me. I like them trying to check out my chest even less. He deserved my beer in his eyes. Go on with your answers."

"Bromwell is a top school. You can get a world class education here. However, it also attracts the overly rich, spoiled rotten, and entitled."

"Like you," Daria said.

Tom continued in a serious tone, "I will admit to rich and a little spoiled, but I am not rotten nor do I feel entitled. More than a few kids here are spoiled rotten and feel entitled to whatever they want. They don't feel they need to earn things. They hang out, party, get passing grades, and then use their parents to get them a job. Often that job is with a family firm. Parental pull and a Bromwell diploma go a long way together. You know how I feel about parental pull. I want the world class education and I want to be hired on my own merits."

Daria looked at him. Her hands were now on her hips and she challenged him, "Last question?"

"Muffie is the quintessential 'Trust Tart.' She has a trust fund of around forty or fifty million dollars. Her grandfather built a very successful manufacturing firm. When he sold it the proceeds went into trusts for his children and grandchildren. As a result of that Muffie never bothers to even think about money. She is a party girl and never looks beyond the next party or whatever she feels she wants to gratify her urges at the moment. I ran into her earlier today on the street. She must have decided that she wanted me as her toy tonight. I don't do toy. Besides, I have you. I care about you. I do not care about her. I still have you, don't I?" Tom pleaded. He felt exhausted after answering Daria's questions.

Daria dropped her hands. Looking down she walked up to Tom and took his hands in hers. Then she looked up at him and simply said, "Yes."

Tom leaned over and the two enjoyed a long kiss.


	4. Sunday

**Chapter 4: Sunday**

Tom woke up, arose from the couch, and looked out the window. The wind had picked up overnight and the trees had lost their first few leaves, but were still mostly green. Still, the sky was clear and Daria should have a nice trip back to Raft. Except for the party at Terry's and the ensuing fallout they had a nice weekend together. Daria's train would leave early in the afternoon. So, Tom wanted to be certain she had a good brunch to hold her until she was back in Boston. Food on the train was mostly overpriced packaged stuff. With those thoughts he headed into the bathroom to shave and shower. When he was done and had dressed Tom opened the door to the bathroom to leave. Standing there was Daria holding her toiletries case. She had put on her glasses this morning.

"Good morning beautiful," Tom said and leaned over to give Daria a kiss. Daria turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"No kissing until after tooth brushing!" Daria exclaimed. "Would you start some coffee please?"

"For you, anything," Tom replied. "While you get ready, think about whether you want me to make you brunch here or we can go out. Your choice!"

"Right now I just need coffee. I would prefer to take it intravenously if you don't mind."

"Coming right up. See you in a few minutes."

A little while later the two were sitting on the couch drinking their coffee. Daria turned to Tom and remarked, "I've been thinking. I guess I can't really blame you for what happened at the party last night. It wasn't your fault and I know you wouldn't knowingly have taken me to a party like that. Oh, and let's go to that pancake place I saw near the train station for breakfast."

Tom felt relief wash over him. He had been tense all through the night. So afraid of losing her, he had even awakened twice with their relationship weighing on his mind. "I don't know what to say. Thank you? You know that I try to be sensitive to how you feel and I will usually ask you before trying to get you to try something new."

Daria looked down at the floor. "Witness you sleeping on the couch. I know. You are gentle with me, Tom. I need to appreciate that more. I probably need to appreciate you more. I'm not real good at this girlfriend business. My grade is probably only a 'D' in this."

Tom looked at his girlfriend. He gently grasped her chin and raised her face so that he could look into her deep brown eyes. "I don't grade you. We are working on our relationship together. A grade only reflects performance at a given time. I am looking for ours to be a much longer relationship. I certainly hope you don't see it as some sort of short term 'fling' or something like that. Please don't just cast me aside."

Looking back at Tom Daria quipped with a half-smile, "I wouldn't dream of giving your mother or Elsie the satisfaction." Both of them laughed. "Seriously, Tom, you are a gentle man and I appreciate that. I need that. Thank you for being patient with me. We will work on this relationship together. I have never ever stopped liking you. You know that was never the issue."

Tom replied, "I know." Then he kissed her.

As their lips parted Daria whispered to Tom, "This is all well and good, but your girlfriend is starving. Somebody already said last night that she is 'scrawny' so you better do something about it!"

Smiling Tom responded, "Then we are off to get pancakes! I'll carry your backpack for you. By the time we are done eating it will be time to go to the train station."

Tom and Daria each had a big stack of blueberry pancakes for brunch. They chatted and made plans for Fall Break, which was only a few weeks away.

As Tom watched the train carrying Daria pull away from the station his thoughts were that the weekend went well despite the disaster at the party. He and Daria had weathered their first crisis together. No doubt it would not be their last. But, at least they were both committed to working on their relationship. She would call him when she was back in her apartment. He would call her later in the week.

…

 _Please note:_ _The characters in this story are fictional and are the property of MTV. They are used without expressed permission. This work is fan fiction and was created purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read it. This is not for sale and no income is to be derived from it._


End file.
